What is left to live for?
by Hanmyo
Summary: I'm sorry i had to write this..... Jim and the crew are attacked ;.; dont hurt me ITS FINISHED!!!!!!!!
1. Chapter 1

Outlaw star is not mine

Outlaw star is not mine. *pout* 

****

What is left to live for?

By Keiyo Meisato

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Silence swept through the Outlaw star as it drifted along. The cockpit was vacant of life other than Melfina who was in her familiar tube. Aisha was in the kitchen digging aroun for some food. Suzuka sat on a stool at the table sipping her herbal tea. Gene was standing in front of the washing machine, a bundle of clothes in his arms. Jim knelt in the food storage compartment checking the supplies.

Jim sighed as he scribled down the number of bags of rice that were piled up against the slick metal wall. He'd been counting food for over two hours now. Streching, he yawned and moved on to the packages of noodles.

"1...2...3...4...5..." The ship shuddered wiolently and Jim was engulfed in darkness as the door to the room slammed shut. He was slammed to the floor with a hard thud as bags of heavy rice collapsed on top of his small form. He struggled against the dead weight, but soon found himself slipping into the spinning darkness of unconsciousness.

Shots and sceams filled the dark fuzz in the youg blonds mind. The terrible sounds grew louder and louder, withdrawing him from his unwanted slumber. He was still pinned by the sacks of rice. Using his arms, he lifted himself up and wriggled out from under the mass. 

The noise had stipped. Jim felt around with shaky gloved hands for the cold metal ladder. Gabing one of the rungs, he began to climb to the unknown above him. Silence was seeping in from every corner of the small room. Jim pushed up on the heavy circular hatch. His small blues eyes peered out at the lonely hall. Nothing. Nothing seemed wrong with the picture, but in Jim's mind he knew there was something wrong, something terribly wrong. He climbed the rest of the way and quietly shut the masive door. 

"Hello? Gillium?" His voice echoed through the empty coridor.

There was no answer from the ship's computer or anyone else. He turned and saw the kitchen door had been bown open. Splinters of torn metal shattered on the floor clinged as the young boys boots stepped slowly over them. He entered the doorway and stepped through. There didn't seem to be anyone there, but Jim knew Aisha and Suzuka had been there earlier. He stepped forward and saw the refrigerator door wide open, and sprawled out inside was Aisha. Her tan hair soaked in thick blood and tissue. Blood was splattered all over the inside of the frige and Jim could see why. The ctarl ctarl's head was turned to the side and as he ran up to her limp body he fell back in horror and discust. Half of her head was oozing with blood, bone and brain matter((XÞ)). He covered his mouth to prevent himself from throwing up. Shock had taken over his body now and he found himself scooting away from the limp body. His hand touched soft hair and he whirled around. There was Suzuka. Blood covering the front part of her robes. A shotgun wound planted on her chest caused little streams of scarlet blood to seep out onto the floor and onto her clothes. 

Tears ran down the 11 year olds cheeks as he stood and ran, unable to stay anylonger. He had to find Gene. Echos filled the hallway as he ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He sprang through the open doorway to the cockpit only to find bullet ridden metal in every direction. Smoke spewed from some of the holes in the consoles. The large tube that held Melfina remained up in the room. He ran for it stopping in front of it. The steel bars around Melfina were bent and splintered out of proportion, and Melfina was gone. He starred on in a thoughtless awe at the empty chamber. Tears were streaming involuntarily now, clowding his vision. He was on the verge of collapsing when he heard a soft, muffled groan. He blinked away the tears and pulled himself into the tube. Melfina was sitting in the drained liquid. Blood was flowing into the water, changing its color around her nude body. Jim lowered himself in, standing next to her. 

"Melfina?! Melfina?!!" The dark haired girl looked up at hims with a pain stricken face. Two bullet holes had peirced her chest and stumache. Blood was flowing down in endless rivers of crimson and Jim felt helpless to stop it.

"oh God! Melfina!" He knelt down as she collapsed in his small arms. "Please don't die...please." His voice was filled with an aching plea for the young teans life but it wouldn't help as she slipped away from the world she had known. She was bathed in the young boys tears. He shuddered, his eyes shut tied as he sobbed over her. 

His tears ran out and he was left there to whimper over her dead form. This isn't happening, he thought in his tired angry, confused mind.

*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*

I'm sorry i left you hanging..... i'll finish it though dont worry i just have to study for exams and stuff so it might take a while ^^;;;;; gomen *bow bow*


	2. Chapter 2

once again i say Outlaw Star ain't mine so there XÞ

once again i say Outlaw Star ain't mine so there XÞ

****

What is left to live for?

By Keiyo Meisato

~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=

Jim took the blanket and covered Melfina's forever sleeping body. He stepped back a bit and looked at her form one last time before turning to leave the terrible sight. He couldn't find anymore tears to cry for her with. She had been like a mother to him and now she was gone with no way of bringing her back. 

His head hung low as he parted from her.

Trying to erase the images from earlier, Jim raced down the hall in search of his aniki. He had pasted the kitchen, forcing himself not to think about what lay behind the counter. He felt sick all over. He was stiil confused as to what had happened and who had done this terrible thing, that he didn't see the hand before it was too late. 

He fell face down on the floor, landing hard on his shoulder. Wincing in pain he grabbed his arm and sat up. He glanced back at what he'd tripped on.

"Aniki!!!" Gene was laying on the floor of the laundry room, his clothes thrown haphazardly on the metal floor. His eyes were closed tight as he lay in a pool of his own blood. The arm Jim had tripped over looked fine, but the other was a mangle mess of bone and flesh and blood. The blond was by his partner's side in an instant, his mouth wide with worry.

"Aniki??? Aniki, wake up!!!" Jim, half hopeing Gene would open his eyes, half expecting Gene to be dead was surprised to see the red head's eyes flutter open. "Aniki!"

Gene looked at his young friend and smirked weakly, "Jim....you're ok..."

Tears were running down his cheeks again. Appearently, he still had some left. "I have to get you to a hospital." Jim said as he swung Gene's arm over his shoulder. Gene hissed as knives of pain shot trough his body, and he forced Jim to put him down. "Aniki! Come on! I have to get you out of here!" 

"You go...get the others and get out of here...." The outlaw began to cough up streams of blood that melted into the growing puddle around him.

"Aniki...." THe boy said timidly, "They......they're all ...." He couldn't finish as Gene looked up at him, his face pale. He knew the answer the boy was going to give him.

"no...." Gene slammed his fist on the ground, but collapsed under his own weight.

"Aniki! Please... I have to get you ...."

"Jim!" Gene cut him off. 

Jim looked at his best friend with shining blue eyes filled with saddness and fear.

"Jim... I need you to... URGHHH!!!" Gene flipped over on his back grabbing at his chest.

"Aniki! No!" Jim was by his side looking over him franticly, not knowing what to do. Gene's movements began to slow; not in a relaxing way but in a weakening way. The red heads eyes began to role back in his head. 

"Oh God Please don't take my aniki!" Jim prayed as he watched Gene convulse on the blood stained floor.

Suddenly, the outlaws body went limp, his eyes still open. Jims's face went pale and he reached his hand out to this partners neck. He counted and sat back slowly. His vision blurred and the tears fell like an endless downpour of rain. His aniki was dead. His best friend was dead. All his friends were dead and there was nothing he could do about it. He was alone. 

Jim lay beside the still form of his best friend, brother and partner. Exaustion had taken over his small body and all he could do was thing , remember the past. How he first met Gene. He was only five. His father had left him in an arcade. Abandoned him, and Gene had taken him in. 

He remembered when her first met Melfina back on Sentinal III. She had been so kind, so nice. He remembered going shopping with her and finding her a new outfit. And all the times she'd shared her food with him, like a mother would. 

Aisha, almost like his big sister, who would tease him. And Suzuka. She was quiet, but had a kind sence to her. 

They were all his family, but not anymore. They'd been taken away from him. His life had been taken away never to be given back. 

Jim closed his bloodshot eyes and reminised on the fun times they had had, when he heard the sound of metal on metal. Someone was opening the ships doors. Jim's eyes shot open, but he didn't move. There was no reason to. He had nothing left to live for. 

He continued to lay there until a broad figure filled the doorway. The man hesitated then bent down and lifted Jim's small body off the floor by his jacket colar. The boy's head rocked forward in a defeated manner. His eyes droopy with wet tears. Behind the tall figure Jim could see many more.

He came down hard on the floor as the man tossed him. He squinted his eyes as pain shot through his head. When he finally opened them again, the men were all around him, devilish smirks across their faces. One of them lifted a heavy boot and proceeded in kicking Jim in the side. He curled his small body into a ball as pain shot through his chest, then another kick came, and another and another, until they were all poundng on his small defeated form. His eyes were closed tight as the pain continued to serge through his body. Darkness began to consume him and he found himself slipping into and endless sleep. Im coming aniki, he thought in a whispering voice.

_Jim...._

Jim smiled inwardly. He could already hear his aniki's voice as the painful blows contunued.

"Jim....?"

Suddenly as quick as it came, the pain began to subside, melting out of his small body. His head still hurt but the kicks were gone, and the voice was getting clearer.

"Jim, wake up." It was Gene's voice. But why was he in pain if he was suposed to be dead? He slowly began to open his eyes. Blinding light pierced the darkness making his head hurt even more. He blinked and the brightneww faded, and there was Gene, standing over him sith worry in his eyes. 

Jim reached up his hand to his head where the source of the pain was and found a small bump over his right temple.

"Jim." Gene sighed in releaf. Jim looked up at the red head and blinked.

"Gene...?? Is that you?" Jim said weakly.

"Ya! Who were you expecting, Peter Pan?" The outlaw smirked down at his friend.

Jim lunged forward and grabbed his aniki around the waist.

"Whoa! Whats the matter, Jim?" Gene said in shock. The boy didn't respond. The only thing the red head heard was the quiet sobbing of his friend.

End

**********************************************************************************

There! Is everybody happy now? ^^ i hope its ok im rushing cause i have to go to bed x.x ok well hope ya liked it ^^ Mata aimasho! thanks for readin'


End file.
